total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Alliances
Throughout the show, many campers have made or joined an alliance to benefit themselves or to eliminate others. Alliances *'Amy's alliance': Amy made an alliance in season 1 to further herself in the game. She formed the alliance with Dave and Leonard and eventually '''Sky joined after Dave asked her, but quit soon after.' *'The Finale Alliance: The alliance was created by Scarlett and was soon disbanded after Rodney was eliminated in Hot Air Baboons. The alliance consisted of Scarlett, Jasmine, Shawn, Rodney, Samey, and Beardo. *Sugar's alliance: Sugar made an alliance to get further in the game but the alliance didn't last long as they she was eliminated in Torture and Terror!. The alliance consisted of Sugar, Max, and Samey and according to Max, he had an alliance prior with Scarlett. When Sugar was eliminated, Max became the leader and schemed against Leonard's, Samey also invited Beardo in it, with Max's approval. *'''Topher's alliance: Topher created an alliance in season 1 and it was a bit successful as they tried to eliminated Max and it worked only for him to just end up switching teams. The alliance consisted of Topher, Scarlett, Ella, and Jasmine. Once Topher was eliminated in Torture and Terror!, Scarlett became the new leader. Season's 2 Alliances * Samey's Alliance: Consisted of Topher and Brick who were coxed into an alliance by Samey in Episode 2. This alliance was disbanded the same episode when Brick chose the ROTI crew over Samey and Topher. * Anne Maria's Alliance: Anne Maria, Brick, Dakota, and Sam decide that the ROTI crew should stick together and form an alliance in Episode 2. This alliance fell apart in Episode 6, but offically met it's end in Episode 11. *'Sam and DJ's Alliance:' Sam and DJ form an alliance in Episode 7 but it disbanded a few episode episodes later when Sam was disqualified in Slumber Party Fun!. *'Beth, Ella, and DJ's Secret alliance:' The alliance was formed off camera at the end off Love is in Despair because the three thought they may be threats. The alliance was proven successful as they wanted to eliminated Max, LeShawna, Anne Maria, and Beardo in order. The alliance had successfully eliminated the targets and dominated the later half of the season. *'DJ and Beth's alliance:' Beth asks DJ for alliance in Silent Fever because she thought Brick and Bridgette would gang together and vote them off. The alliance didn't last long as Beth was eliminated in the same episode it was formed. *'DJ and Brick's Secret Alliance:' DJ asked Brick for an alliance in Silent Fever because he thought Beth might betray him. The alliance was a success as Beth was eliminated. The alliance disbanded in the next episode due to DJ choosing to bring Bridgette to the final with him. *'DJ and Bridgette's alliance:' Bridgette and DJ form an alliance off screen while they were in the boat. The alliance was a success as the wanted to eliminate Brick and he then got eliminated. Season 3's Alliances Trivia *The various amount of time periods each and every alliance has lasted are as follows, in order from longest to shortest: **Anne Maria's Alliance; from The Teams' Song to Behind The Drama (disbandment) and Virtually Murder (officially) (10 episodes) **Sam and DJ's Alliance; from Triathlon of Redemption Island to Slumber Party Fun! (6 episodes) **Sugar's alliance; from Bogus Barf Brunch to Rise of Evil (5 episodes) **Beth, Ella, and DJ's secret alliance; from Love is in Despair to Mid-Knights (4 episodes) ** Amy's alliance; from Hide And Go Stink! to Torture and Terror! (3 episodes) **Topher's alliance; from Bogus Barf Brunch to Super Showdown (3 episodes) **DJ and Bridgette's alliance; Ships Ahoy! (1 episode) **DJ and Brick's secret alliance; Silent Fever (1 episode) **DJ and Beth's alliance; Silent Fever (1 episode) **The Finale Alliance; Hot Air Baboons (1 episode) ** Samey's Alliance; The Teams' Song (1 episode)